Curtis
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby take time to be together. set after Nerd, Wind and Fire 4x16"


_**Curtis**_

Toby was picking up the table and Happy was doing the dishes. He placed the last plate on the counter and dried what Happy had in a stack of wet dishes. Once he had finished she was washing the last plate. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin was resting on her shoulder. He just held her and took a deep breath.

"You think to much and very loudly, husband." Happy noted. A smile was very well present in her voice.

"I try to stay quiet but it's hard with you." Toby pouted.

"It's gonna be alright."

"A guy can still worry." Toby said. He took a deep sigh and decided to confide in his wife. "Happy… I'm scared." Happy finished drying the plate and set it down, turning around. Toby lifted his head so that she could.

Happy pulled him close. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Tobes of you don't want to we can try something else-"

Toby interrupted her immediately. "I want to do this. It's just not exciting to have to go to the doctors to fix my gooty. I might need surgery and having my gooty cut open is scary."

"I know. I'd be scared too. You are not alone. In here with you every step of the way." She already had her arms around him. She bent her elbows, pulling them so that her head could be pressed against his chest. "We gonna get through this, Tobes. We've been through worse."

"It's getting late." Toby observed.

"I'm gonna get a shower." Happy said. She pulled on his shoulders to bring his head down to hers. She kissed him and stepped back to go into their bathroom.

Toby went over to the couch and pulled his laptop out. He did more research on his gooty condition. Today had been stressful for Happy. He didn't want to bother her.

He wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. He needed something normal and routine to hold onto. Normally they would watch tv after dinner or a movie. Happy would cuddle into his side, lay on top of him, sit in his lap, or lean into his side. Happy's favorite cuddle position was having Toby lean his back against the armrest of the couch and have one leg across the couch while she leaned back against his chest and put a hand over his peck or on his shoulder.

He wanted tonight to seem normal but instead after their late case and late dinner both were tired. Happy was nearly falling asleep during dinner. They hadn't had normal banter or conversation. Anything they talked about was his lazy sperm or stupid things of telling the other that they were going to do something like when Happy told him that she was going to shower.

Happy let the water run down her back. She had buried any feelings she had after finding out about Toby's unusable sperm. She knew that their friends were helping to pay for it and that they could fix it, but she needed a good cry. She couldn't let that happen in front of Toby. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

It wasn't his fault or hers. They could fix this. There was hope, for the first time in her life she felt hope. She needed to be positive for Toby. She needed to be strong for Toby too.

"I will have a family." Happy repeated in her head a million times as she finished cleaning her hair and body. Happy got out and dried off, wrapping her body in a towel.

She goes into the living room where Toby is on his computer. She knows what he is doing and he knows that she knows what he is doing. Both decided not to mention it. Her towel was still around her and she went over towards him. He never even lifted his eyes.

"Tobes."

"Hm?" Toby says looking up.

"I'm out of the shower. Maybe you should think about one." Happy ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his head. "Okay no thinking about it. Your wife is telling you to go take a shower. You need one."

Toby chuckled. He looked up. "Guess I've been sweating a lot tonight."

"A little. I didn't want to just say it but yeah."

Toby laughs a little more. "I'll go shower." Toby shut his computer and stood. He turn to Happy. "I want you to be in bed when I get out though." Toby said in a jokingly stern voice.

"Oh what if I'm not?" Happy said with a smirk glazed across her face.

"I will carry you to bed and put you in it."

"Why do you want me in our bed so badly? I'm just dying to know."

"I wanna cuddle with my wife. Hold you till we fall asleep. I wanna talk about anything but today's events."

"Okay…. hurry up with that shower. Your wife will be waiting in your bed." Happy said lowering her voice.

Toby's eyes were wide and he collected himself. "Our bed…. I promise I'll be quick." He hurried towards the bathroom.

"Wait Toby! Make sure you thoroughly wash. I won't cuddle or share the bed with you if you still smell!" Happy called out to her husband.

"I'm make sure I'm clean!" Toby called back.

He took his clothes off quickly and hopped in the shower. He took Happy's body wash and used it on his chest and arms. He then took his body wash for the rest of him and ran his body wash over his chest and arms again. Hi wanted to be sure that he was clean. He washed his hair and dried off. Toby whipped the steam from the mirror. He tied the towel around his waist.

He looked at himself. His eyes, his hair, and his wanted to get out there and crawl into bed, hold onto Happy for as long as he can.

He had a towel wrapped low on his hips. He walked out and into the bedroom. Happy was sitting up in bed, Toby's Harvard shirt on and a thong that was yet to be discovered by her husband. The blankets on the bed covered her legs. Toby was now in front of the dresser and was getting a shirt and underwear for bed. He bent over to reach into his shirt drawer and his towel fell off.

"Damn Curtis, I wasn't expecting such a lushes full moon tonight." Happy said smiling and giggling from the bed behind him.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Toby said with a playful smile on his face. He turned around with his blue underwear in hand. "You know that wasn't that back of a joke." Toby started pulling his underwear up his legs. "I have to say I'm proud of that one." Toby finished while settling his gooty.

Toby walked over to the bed. He went to the side that Happy was on. He kissed her head. Happy pulled his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss and tugged at his shoulders to pull him into the bed with her. He climbed in, his lips never leaving hers.

He was now laying on his side and she was too. "Happy." Toby said pulling back a little.

"What?" Happy said trying to regulate her breathing.

"Can we just cuddle tonight? If I got you to hot and bothered I'll take care of you but just not sex tonight?" Toby asked trying not to offend or disappoint her.

"That's alright. I'm fine. Thanks though. It's nice knowing that even if my husband isn't up for going all the way one night that he would still take care of my needs."

"I will always take care of you. Promise."

"And come to me and I'll take care of you" Happy says sweetly.

"Thanks Hap"

"Anytime."

They shared a sweet loving kiss. Happy pulled the blankets to cover Toby's legs and they both reached to turn their lamps off. Happy laid her head down on Toby's chest, her leg that was farthest from him was now thrown over his hips and her foot was between his legs. Toby's arms were around her waist holding her close to him.

They laid there in the dark. "I wanna be a Curtis." Happy whispered into the dark.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, Tobes. I wanna us to be a family in every way we can."

"I love you …. Mrs. Curtis"

"Love you to Dr. Curtis." She rolls herself so that her chest is against his. She kisses him and he rolls them so her back is pressed against the bed.

"I'm in the mood now if you are… Mrs. Curtis?"

"Oh I'm in the mood now. Don't leave me hanging."

He kisses her and licks her lips. She opens her lips to allow him in. Their tongues work against each other's. Toby's hand slips under the shirt of his that she is wearing and the other under her thigh. Happy moans, her hand on his hip, pulling him close and the other hand on his shoulder.

 ** _AN~ Please review means a lot_**


End file.
